


I Could Tell

by HarlivyWriter



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlivyWriter/pseuds/HarlivyWriter
Summary: “Harley nervously brushed a hand through one of her pigtails. A blush spread across her cheeks when she realized they were taken out last night. She didn’t know what to do. Sure, she had one night stands with Ivy before, but those always ended with Ivy being angry and Ivy leaving and Harley in tears—She took a deep breath. This wasn’t a one night stand.”
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	I Could Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Post s2

Harley stared at the woman across from her, who was still fast asleep. The blonde curled up into herself a little more. This was the first night they spent together since Ivy broke up with Kiteman and the idea of that alone made her heart flutter in a way that  _probably_ wasn’t the most sympathetic response to her best friend’s breakup.

Curled up into a ball, Harley turned to look at her best friend. (Or now lover? She should probably say lover.) Ivy’s eyes were fluttered shut and the sheets were wrapped carelessly around her. The sunlight hit her face just like it did at the Hotel, except this time the woman took her time waking up and didn’t bother stirring. 

Harley nervously brushed a hand through one of her pigtails. A blush spread across her cheeks when she realized they were taken out last night. She didn’t know what to do. Sure, she had one night stands with Ivy before, but those always ended with Ivy being angry and Ivy leaving and Harley in tears—

She took a deep breath.  This wasn’t a one night stand.

But that still couldn’t stop the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. The butterflies that made her want to take a God damn bat and smash all of them.

Harley Quinn didn’t get nervous.

Both her and Ivy knew that was a lie.

Suddenly, a soft and groggy voice, “Harley?”

The blonde almost jumped at the sound of her name, like a deer caught in headlights. 

“I can make you breakfast.” She said quickly. “It’ll be vegan, of course.”

The other woman looked at her, pausing for a moment before patting the space of the bed next to her. Ivy smiled and raised a brow in amusement. “What are you doing all the way over there? Come here.” Ivy reached out and pulled the smaller girl closer.

Harley tried to fight a blush but when she couldn’t she burrowed her head the crook of Ivy’s neck.

“You sure you don’t want me to make breakfast for ya’?” She asked sheepishly.

Ivy shook her heard, caressing her fingers through the blonde’s hair. “Cuddles first.”

Harley let out a small, “Okay.”

Ivy wrapped her other hand around Harley’s waist. “You’re shy.” She teased.

Harley played with the hem of her girlfriend’s shirt. “I-I’m not used to this.” She said, trying to find a way to explain what  this  is. “You... you still want to stay, right?” She asked in a smaller voice.

Ivy crossed her eyebrows, the hand that was running through the blonde’s locks coming to stop. “Why would I—“ A pause and then, “oh. _Oh_.” A frown caught the green woman’s lips. She was so torn up in figuring out her own feelings that she didn’t think about how Harley must have felt. Or she did, but only when she left the shorter girl crying on the plane or telling Harley to leave her wedding. But those times were obvious. It was all the little things she’d done to hurt Harley too, like telling her the kiss didn’t mean anything and watching Harley hurriedly agree, becoming a flustered (but frankly, adorable) mess at the mere memory of it only for Ivy to fuck her at the bachelorette party and then ditch her.

“I’m not leaving.” She says firmly.

“I know.” The blonde replies, her voice sounding a bit more sure than it did earlier. “Sometimes I just feel like this isn’t real. That’s all.”

“What do you mean?”

Harley shrugs, playing with a strand of Ivy’s hair between her fingers.

“Everything. You liking me. We don’t have to worry about Superman anymore. Hell, Joker even got himself a small suburban family.” Harley bit her lip. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

Ivy hummed in understanding, pausing for a second to run her hands over the other girl.

“You’re saying I don’t feel real to you?” Ivy tilted the other girl’s chin up so they were looking directly at each other.

“I—“ Before Harley could reply, Ivy cut her off with a searing kiss. She gripped her waist, wanting the smaller girl closer.

Ivy pulled away to purr in the other girl’s ear. “Baby, tell me, does this feel real?” She then continued leave kisses all over Harley’s face. The blonde couldn’t help but dissolve into giggles as she felt Ivy swarm her like butterflies.

She nodded and Ivy finished with kiss to her lips. “Good. Now let’s go back to bed, okay? It’s still so early.”

Harley nodded again, realizing just how tired she was. “Okay.”

They laid facing each other, with Harley laying her head on Ivy’s chest and Ivy wrapping her arms around the other girl. Ivy snapped her fingers and a leaf swooped over the window, making a make-shift curtain.

“I’m sorry.” Ivy whispers.

“It’s okay.” Harley replies, half asleep. “We’re together in the end, so who cares? And I love you. And you’re—“ she yawns, “a really really good girlfriend. And you’re really soft.” Her voice becomes more groggy and Ivy can tell she’s almost asleep. “And you have really pretty hair. And no offense but fuck Kiteman. I never liked him.”

Ivy can’t help but laugh as she strokes the blonde to sleep. “Yeah, Harls, I could tell.”


End file.
